Brahm and Treat get sent to boot camp
One Alternative Left Nicole: "Your behavior at BMC and military school was unacceptable. You are going to boot camp." Brahm: "I am confused. What does boot camp mean?" Treat: "Do we get to make fancy boots and design them?" Nicole: "No. It is a camp for bad people. They have to do some 100 exercises there." 5 weeks after Brahm and Treat left for boot camp and Treat slap an officer Officer: "You boys must do 50 pushups in total!" Brahm: "We are gonna pee in our pants then!" Officer: (angrily) "100 PUSHUPS!" Treat: "BUT WE DON'T WANT TO! IT'S TOO HARD!" Brahm: "WE ARE GOING TO CIRCUMISE YOUR CROUCH!" Officer: (angrily) "DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! 200 PUSH UPS NOW!" sighs Treat: "Whatever!" Brahm: "We are not doing it-TUH!" Officer: "250 PUSHUPS NOW!" circumcises the Officer's groin. Officer: "290 PUSHUPS!" cries Brahm: "HOW DARE YOU MAKE TREAT CRY! THAT IS IT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" grabs a knife and stabs the Officer violently Cut to: Robert, Orla, Haidyn, Kayla and Skyla having ice cream at Baskin Robbins Orla: "Robert, what are we going to do after this?" Robert: "We will spend some time at Disney World." Orla: "Really, that is so cool!" 6 weeks after Brahm and Treat have left is reading a book called "The Phantom Tollbooth" by Norton Juster. We see Orla's bookshelf full of books, including "Tess of the d'Urbervilles" by Thomas Hardy, "Matilda" by Roald Dahl, "Oliver Twist" by Charles Dickens, "The Red Pony" by John Steinbeck, "The Sound and the Fury" by William Faulkner, "Moby Dick" by Herman Melville, "Animal Farm" by George Orwell, "The Good Companions" by J.B. Priestley, "The Secret Garden" by Frances Hodgson Burnett, "The Invisible Man" by H.G. Wells, "Nicholas Nickleby" by Charles Dickens, "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen, "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, "Kim" by Rudyard Kipling, "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens, "The Old Man and the Sea" by Ernest Hemingway, "Jane Eyre" by Charlotte Brontë, "Gone to Earth" by Mary Webb, "Brighton Rock" by Graham Greene, "Ivanhole" by Sir Walter Scott, "A Farewell to Arms" by Ernest Hemingway, "The Swiss Family Robinson" by Johann D. Wyss, "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allan Poe, and "A Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens Cut to: Brahm: "I want Burger King Kids Club meals!" Officer: "Negative, soldier!" Brahm: "I WANT BURGER KING KIDS CLUB MEALS!" Officer: "When you are at war, soldier, you will take what you can get!" Brahm: "(Bleep) OFF! I AIN'T DOING THEM!" Officer: "50 push-ups, Jennings!" Brahm: "NEVER!" Officer: "20 jumping jacks, soldier! Plus 60 push-ups and 15 laps around the track!" reluctantly starts doing jumping jacks, whilst the officer counts for every jumping jack 8 weeks after Brahm and Treat have left Robert, Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla and Orla are visiting the Kennedy Space Center Cut to: Brahm: "WE WANT BURGER KING KIDS' CLUB MEALS!" Officer: "You are taking what everybody else gets!" The call took 3 months after Brahm and Treat have left Nicole: "Hello, Nicole speaking." Marjorie Victory: "Your boys are out of control!" Nicole: "Oh, no." Marjorie Victory: "They went AWOL!" Brahm and Treat get in serious trouble Nicole: "BRAHM AND TREAT!!! HOW DARE YOU MISBEHAVE IN BOOT CAMP!!! THAT'S IT!!! EVERYTHING YOU 2 LITTLE DEVILS OWN ARE ALL BEING SOLD OFF EBAY!!! AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN!!!" Brahm: "F*** YOU MOMMY!!!" Treat: "GO SUCK OUR D***S YOU STUPID H**!!!" Nicole: "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!! NOW YOU 2 WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOMS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR WITH NO COMMUNICATION TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD!!! GO TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!!!" Brahm: "F*** YOU MOMMY!!!" Treat: "YOU STUPID B****!!!" Nicole: "10 YEARS NOW!!!" boys cry in their roomsCategory:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Boot Camp Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts